


【翻译】No One Wants to Die

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 我在。（ I got you.）





	【翻译】No One Wants to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No one wants to die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359482) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 

提伯尔特在颤抖。他不知从哪儿来的力气，把自己抵在墙上，过大的动作带来伤口的撕裂让他咬紧牙关。冷汗，和鲜血——他当然被血浸透了——一起流入他的眼睛，他下意识地想抬手去擦，却吞下了一声尖叫。

“你在犯傻呢。”

提伯尔特眨眼，皱起眉头。茂丘西奥蹲在他面前，一边咋舌一边摇头。他试图说“茂丘西奥”，但声音半途破碎了。他艰难地吞咽又开口：“茂丘西奥？”

“这次你把自己拖入了叹为观止的困境啊，我的小猫咪，你看起来可不漂亮了。”茂丘西奥在提伯尔特身边坐下，但没有碰到他。和提伯尔特的狼狈不同，茂丘西奥的衣服是崭新的，上面没有染血也没有尘土，在提伯尔特肉眼可见的地方也没有任何伤口。他看上去就像没有经历过战斗。

“你是那个会关心外表的人，我可不是。”提伯尔特渴望合上眼，但他不敢，尤其是在周围可能还有敌人的时候。茂丘西奥看上去毫不在意，但他什么时候在意过呢？

“确实，确实。但没有人能说我不漂亮。”茂丘西奥笑着说。提伯尔特露出了微笑。

“我害怕。”

提伯尔特听到这句话时候才意识到是自己说的，但已经不能把话收回。

“我明白。”茂丘西奥听起来很平静，和提伯尔特设想的不同，他没有一丝嘲笑的意味，“没事的。”

低下头，提伯尔特看到身下的血水汇成一滩血池，难怪他觉得头晕。可能他说出声了，因为茂丘西奥开始喃喃。“没有人想死。”他不知为何这么说。或许茂丘西奥之前没想要取笑他。

“只是自然规律而已。没有人想要死去。”当提伯尔特看向他，他回以微笑，“我就在这里，你知道的。我接着你了（I’ve got you）。”

“我也希望如此。”提伯尔特虚弱地说，对面的茂丘西奥只是笑着。“我也希望你在这里。希望我从没有……”

剧痛让提伯尔特弓起身子，他咳嗽，紧抓着腹部的伤口。泪水在眼眶聚集，提伯尔特看不清了。但也挺好的。他不想看到茂丘西奥消失，不想意识到他一开始就不在。

他不想死去，但他清楚死亡是不可避免的。他躺在地上，能够感受到最后一丝力气和生命力，随着鲜血一起汩汩流出。当血终于不再流时他的生命也该停止了，他想道，阖上了眼。他只是想再见到茂丘西奥，真正的。


End file.
